


Into Your World

by TasmiahAz



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TasmiahAz/pseuds/TasmiahAz
Summary: The world of business tycoon Do Kyungsoo turns upside down when he meets poor escort Zhang Yixing and vice versa."It’s not my world Mr. Do.............""Your world will begin wherever my world exists Zhang. Never forget."
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 17
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it’s my first post here. But this is my second fic, my first fic was posted in my AFF accout by the same user name. I am gonna cross post this story in my AFF account too.  
> I am not much of a writer and English is not my first language. All mistakes are mine. Regardless of the limitations I hope you guys will like it. Please let me know if you like it or not. Constructive criticisms are appreciated.

"Mr. Do you have a lunch appointment with your mother today before the meeting set with the Wu Enterprise…….. " 

"Cancel the lunch appointment and send my appologies to mother. We need to discuss more about the deal before presenting infront of the Wu's. Tell everyone they have 20 minutes top to finish their lunch and meet at conference hall 1"

"Of course Mr. Do" 

"Sehun….make sure I am not disturbed before the meeting"

"Understood sir"

This is the every day scenario at Do Enterprise that Oh Sehun, Personal Secretary of the CEO, witnesses with minor changes. CEO Do Kyungsoo have always been work before personal life kind of guy. The lack of significant other can be an attestment to that. Some would say Mr. Do is a heartless business tycoon. But Oh Sehun would beg to differ. 

Over the years Mr. Do has burried his kind self and turned into the ruthless businesses mughal that he is known as in the business world now. Sehun would know, he has been there from the start.

The young Kyungsoo who aspired to surpass his father has achieved that and more, along the way sadly he has lost his emotions. Sehun wishes Mr. Do would just loosen up some. Maybe he needs to get laid. Sigh. 

Sehun ponders if he should set him up with an escort as Mr. Do isn’t interested in any type of relationship. Strictly business type of arrangements would make him at ease. He should call Jongdae up and ask for the number of the high-end escort service he was talking about. He really should've been paying attention when Jongdae was chattering off. Then he wouldn’t have to face the embarrassment of asking for the number of an escort service from Jongdae. Regardless he needs to do it for Mr. Do. Who knows if this succeeds maybe he will get a raise from his boss. That thought made him call Jongdae at that very moment.

"Ah….if it ain't Oh Sehun. For what do I get the pleasure of you calling me first."

Sehun can clearly hear the amusement in Jongdae's voice. The little shit is such a troll. They are so much different in nature. He wonders for the nth time why they became friends in the first place. 

"Dae give me the number of the escort service you where talking about."

"Always direct to the point. No hi hellos or how are you Jondae?"

And this is why Sehun never called Jongdae first. This takes too much energy out of him.

".............the number"

"I thought you had a boyfriend. Why do you need the number for? Are you gonna cheat on your boyfriend?! OH SEHUN this is not how we raised you!"

"First you didn’t raise me and……sigh……. second it’s not for me."

"Oh why didn’t you say so! I am texting you the number! Who is it for anyway?"

"Why are you so nosy, just send me the number" Sehun deadpans.

"Fine you meanie"

_Did he just hang up on me?_ _Whatever as long as I get the number._

Clearing Mr. Do's schedule and securing a date with an escort was the easy part. Convincing Mr. Do would be the hard part. Maybe he needs to get help from……..he shudders………..Mr. Byun for this. 

Mr. Byun has been Mr. Do's best friend since their diaper days, even their parents were close friends. Being in the same social circle was probably one of the biggest cause. Otherwise Sehun can't equate how these two polar opposite personalities could be friends. Again to think about it, if Jongdae and him are friends then anything is possible. So who knows. 

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠ 

  
  


"Dodoya~~~~~Did you miss me!"

Resounding noise of the door slamming reverberated in Kyungsoo's office before the annoying voice of his best friend entered his ears. 

"I am busy Byun, go away" Kyungsoo stated calmly.

"NO! You are always busy and what are you still doing in office at 8 pm…...Are you overworking again!"

"Byun could you please lower your voice, I am getting a headache."

"Let's go have dinner"

"I said I am busy"

"I don’t care, Do. Unless you want me to screech your ears off you will come have dinner with me."

"Fine. Give me 5 minute."

The cheeky smile Baekhyun plasters on his face after he gets his way always irks Kyungsoo to the extreme. Why did he let this obnoxious guy be his friend, he can't remember for his life. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that Byun had attached himself on Kyungsoo like a leech since they were kids. Or maybe because Byun cried like hell when Kyungsoo didn’t play with him and Kyungsoo just had to shut him up. Either way he regrets it. Every single day. But he knows he would do it again and again, be Byun's friend, even if he is given the chance again. 

The ride to the restaurant was fairly silent and so was the dinner else of minor chit chat. So what Byun said when the desserts came in, threw him totally off kilter. 

"Come again?"

"I said you have a date with an escort this Sunday on 8 pm in this restaurant and if everything is to your liking you can take him to your apartment or to a hotel later, which ever makes you more comfortable." 

"What…. "

"You have a date……"

"No I heard what you said. What is the meaning of this."

"Look Soo-yah you need to relax a bit." 

"No…...did you ask me before setting this up?"

"If you are thinking about your schedule, it is cleared up on that time. Sehun has personally arranged all these...so you don't need to worry….."

"Why are you in cahoots with my secretary to plan all these? I thought you guys hated each other?"

"Drastic times needs drastic measures." 

"Baekhyun…." 

Kyungsoo was getting really angry now. He didn’t like anyone messing with his life. It is not Baekhyun's nor Sehun's place to decide what Kyungsoo will do. He needs to have a talk with the both of them.

"Soo-yah. Please listen to us for once. Even your mother is worried. If you don't like it, I swear I won’t mess with your love life like this again."

"You shouldn’t be messing in the first place."

"Please Soo."

"Okay fine. But if the date isn't satisfactory, I will personally end you two."

"Gulp……..I expect nothing less. Please just don’t maim me to the point where I need to be hospitalized. You are free to kill Oh Sehun if you want though." 

Kyungsoo thinks he gave up too easily. Maybe because he was too tired. It doesn’t matter now. He will go to the date. He doesn’t have much expectations though, no one caught his eyes for a long time and he doesn’t see it happening anytime soon. At least these idiots will hop off his back after this.

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠ 

Zhang Yixing, fresh college graduate with a degree which hadn't payed much contrary to what he had expected or believed in his college days. Struggling to sell his music in this fast paced industry with no sign of success. It had been hard to survive while paying off his debts and he had been on the brink of bankruptcy until one of his acquaintances got him a job in Exotics. 

Exotics is an escort service renowned for their top notch escorts catering to high profile clients. At first Yixing was sceptical about whether he would get a job in such reputed place when he was so inexperienced. But they said naive pretty boys like him get steady clienteles. Whatever that means. He is just happy to get the job when it pays enough for him to hope to pay off his debts and live adequately.

So far he has been to 3 dates as an escort and he hadn’t messed up so far. He is just glad that none of his clients had proposed to take him to bed. Though it would bring him better income, he isn’t sure if he will be able to satisfy much in that area. He only had one boyfriend in his life and even that didn’t teach him much about the art of sex. 

So far so good. He just hopes his luck favors him until he can get a good paying job as this one and he can leave his job here. Or until he can sell his song to a big company and it blows off. That might be him being a little bit too optimistic, but he can always dream. 

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠ 

When his company car dropped him off infront of the fancy hotel, he started to become weirdly nervous. His boss had instructed him to be on his best game cause he was entrusted to entertain Mr. Do, the business Mughal of their city.

Firstly, Yixing wanted to scream "what game?" to his boss. Cause seriously what game does he have? He is a newbie for gods sake. Why did they entrust him with the job if the client is so much important? Secondly, He doesn’t even understand the hype about this Mr. Do anyway. All businessman are old coots more in love with themselves than anything, what's so special about this one? He probably has more money and influence than others. Yixing wouldn’t know, he doesn’t keep upto date about businessmen. 

He just accepts this job cause it’s paying hefty and he does need the cash. Who cares! He just need to do his job and get the payment. He is not gonna take the headache of impressing the old coot, it’s his bosses fault for choosing an inexperienced one like him in the first place.

He is taken to a private room when he says he is with Mr. Do to the receptionist. The hotel is grand but the private room of the hotel restaurant is out of his imagination. He was seated in a beautifully decorated table in the middle of the room. The ambience is too classy and Yixing is sure the utensils lying on the table is worth more than half of his paycheck. All these extravagance is making him uncomfortable. Who spends so much for a simple date. His boss wasn’t kidding when he was emphasizing on the importance of this client it seems. It makes him more nervous than he should be. He waits, fidgeting. 

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠ 

Ridiculous. He can't believe he is going along with Byun & Oh's plans. Kyungsoo believes he doesn’t require any "help" in this department of his life. He is capable of getting anyone fawning at his feet anytime he wants. But he is also well aware that anyone fawning over him has eyes on his wealth too. Kyungsoo hates opportunists. And that's one of the reasons along with him not having the actual time, for him to not date anyone at the moment. Frankly, no one had caught his attention enough to want to date anyways. Kyungsoo doesn’t have the time for people below his standard. 

However this arrangement isn’t something that will need much emotional investment. And he is open to having some fun without any strings. Such professional arrangements gives him much ease. Though he doesn’t have much expectations from this escort, he isn’t saying no to some fun. Atleast they won’t be clinging to him, and would be gone from his life after the service has been provided. 

Walking calmly along the hotel lobby Kyungsoo doesn’t even need to ask for directions, however the manager of the hotel comes running to him. 

"Mr. Do, a pleasure to see you here again. Let me accompany you to your reserved room."

Though Kyungsoo knows the way very well, he doesn’t stop the manager and lets him be escorted to the room. When they reach the door to the private room Kyungsoo dismisses the manager with a flick of his hand. 

Entering the room he is faced with a lean back and a head full of thick black hair. It seems the escort hasn’t noticed him entering. The way the escort keeps fidgeting makes Kyungsoo amused.

_ Definitely not an experienced one if the posture is so bad. Hmm…..Don’t tell me those idiots set me up with a complete amateur. _ __

"Zhang" Kyungsoo calls lightly. The escort jumps and hits his hand on the table. Kyungsoo just observes the idiot as he makes a fool out of himself. 

_ It’s going to be a long night. _

__

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠ 

Yixing is so embarrassed that he is burning red. He is sure even the client infornt of him can see how red he is. He always did turn extemely red when embarrased. 

_ Why oh why. Among all the clients, why him. _

It is embarrassing and awkward. And why is the client glaring at him. Did he do something to offend him already? He feels like crying, it’s scary. But Yixing needs to get a hold of himself. He is here for a reason and that is to charm this rich businessman. 

"Mr. Do, extremely sorry for my clumsiness but got startled by your voice. Wasn’t expecting your voice to be so sexy though. wow." 

_ Wing it Yixing. Wing it.  _

The deadpan look Mr. Do is giving him isn’t helping him to gain any confidence, rather it’s making him more embarrassed. He was expecting the compliment to make the atmosphere light, make Mr. Do smile at the very least. Most of these rich people LOVE compliments. 

"Take a seat Zhang"

Without any hesitation he hurriedly gets seated. He can hear and can slightly see in his peripheral view that Mr. Do has taken a seat opposite to him. However Yixing is unable to meet his eyes due to the mortification. Definitely not a good start to make a good impression on an important client like Mr. Do.

"Have you decided on what you want to order?"

"Anything you choose is fine with me Mr. Do"

"Hmm" 

_ Awkward _ . 

Daring to look up shyly Yixing saw Mr. Do looking at the menu. He wasn’t expecting Mr. Do to be so young frankly. Mr. Do might even be younger than him. It’s nice to have a rich family he guesses. But he doesn’t know anything about Mr. Do's life. So he shouldn’t be judging. Yixing corrects himself. 

Mr. Do is a beautiful man, Yixing observes. Truly beautiful with chiseled features, thick lips, big piercing eyes and thick brown hair. Definitely an eye candy. If only he wasn’t so intimidating.

Yixing never really was good at talking in first meetings, but holy shit this is his worst first meeting experience ever. Hot as fuck client or not, Yixing prays this date ends quickly. He just wanna go home and sleep the mortification away.

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠ 

The dinner goes on quietly. Not that Kyungsoo minds, he isn’t one to talk much. The escort is fairly beautiful with fair skin, plush lower lip and expressive eyes. He is beautiful, but Kyungsoo had seen better.

But the escort does have features that stand out. Like his beautiful hands and his dimples. Also when he is embarrassed his ears, neck and upper chest that can be visible turns red. It's fascinating. Kyungsoo wonders if whats hidden behind clothes turn red too. 

Kyungsoo did notice the escort shyly observing him stealthily. Kyungsoo ponders if he is that shy naturally or is he trying to act coy.

The escort doesn’t stop fidgeting the whole dinner. He keeps unconsciously playing with his lips. And Kyungsoo wouldn’t lie, that is making him feel kinda crazy. 

Despite all the weirdnesses and awkwardness, Kyungsoo isn’t opposed to take the escort home. They say the silent one's are the most wildest on bed. Kyungsoo is gonna find out soon if it's true for Zhang.

"Zhang let's go" Kyungsoo proposes after dinner.

"Whe….where?" Zhang looks nervous, Kyungsoo observes. 

"To my home, I require your service in bed too."

Zhang seems like he is frightened and Kyungsoo thinks he must be misinterpretating Zhang. Isn’t sexual services source of better pay for escorts? 

_ Does he think I will not pay him enough? _

"Zhang you will be paid heftily after your services are done. Do you doubt that I won’t pay?"

"No, no, no Mr. Do. It’s not it. I was just surprised. Please forgive if I had offened unintentionally."

"Hmm….let's go then."

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

The whole ride to Mr. Do's penthouse, Yixing was nervous. He might have even thought about jumping out from the car a few times. But the thought of the handsome pay kept him seated. Yixing is in need of cash, and that's the reason he took the job in the first place. 

_ You can do it Yixing. You have to do it. _

Well it’s better said than done. Following Mr. Do to his home felt like trespassing through another dimension. Yixing did notice the opulence in every nook and cranny but his mind wasn’t registering what was happening at all. His mind was in a blur and the next time he came to he found himself sitted in the plush couch of Mr. Do's lavish home. Suddenly he was reminded about his one room studio apartment of a pig sty. Mr. Do's house felt like it was mocking him. 

"Zhang would you like something to drink?"

"Water's fine"

He can hear Mr. Do moving around the penthouse but he does nothing but to just sit there and wait for Mr. Do to come back. 

A glass with iced water is handed over to him. 

_ Oh look. Even the water glass looks fancier than me. _

Yixing sighs. 

_ It isn’t a time for me to drown in my self pitty. _

"Thank you Mr. Do."

Mr. Do takes a sit beside Yixing while he takes a sip of the water. The water doesn’t help much it seems, his mouth keeps getting dry. Setting the glass aside he looks at Mr. Do and his heart picks up ten fold.

_ He is handsome. Atleast I don’t need to do this with someone totally gross. Get a grip Yixing. _

The first touch is really soft. Mr. Do is caressing his face gently. It’s nice. His scent is intoxicanting. It’s doing something to Yixing that he hasn’t felt for a long time. Yixing feels his eyelids drooping down.

A tentative touch on his lips, first hesitant. Then it get's bolder. Mr. Do's lips are so soft and full. And how it molds with Yixing's feels so so good. Mr. Do parts from his lips and his lips keeps tingling as if it wants more. Yixing eagerly closes the gap and their lip lock gets heated. It feels like Mr. Do is pillaging his mouth and he doesn’t want it to stop. Mr. Do opens his shirt and tosses it away and does the same for Yixing. Then Mr. Do goes for his neck, soft butterfly kisses that makes him giggle. Yixing is sensitive there. The toungue to his neck makes him shiver and god the way Mr. Do is sucking will leave a hickey there.

Again attacking his mouth Mr. Do has him feeling dizzy. He is in a trance until he feels Mr. Do's hand on his zipper. 

_ No. No. No. What is he doing. _

Yixing panics. No he can't do this, he thought he could do this, but he can't. Mr. Do is a stranger and he can't. Not to that extent. So in his panic he pushes Mr. Do away.

"No….."

"What……?"

"Mr. Do, I am sorry but I can't."

Yixing feels like crying. He probably looks scared shitless too, cause he feels like it. The way Mr. Do is glaring at him right now has him whimpering. Mr. Do leaves him in the couch and goes inside a room.

What is Yixing supposed to do now? Wait or just go. He thinks he should get dressed fast. And that is what he does. When he is done he sees Mr. Do come striding over to him with a bundle of cash. 

Yixing was expecting to get yelled at, he was expecting to get thrown out, hell he was expecting to get beaten up. But he wasn’t ready for the stack off cash thrown at his face.

"Take it and go" Mr. Do said deadly calm.

Radio silence. Yixing couldn’t believe what just happened. 

"What is it for?" Yixing asked with the same deadly calm.

"Haha, for your sexual services of course" Mr. Do said mockingly.

Yixing was boiling, he has never felt such anger and mortification towards anyone before. It was the last straw for him. He threw back the stack of cash on Mr. Do's face.

"You keep it. I might be poor but I don’t accept any money from anyone that I haven’t worked hard for." 

Mr. Do was looking at him speechless. He looked shocked. 

"Living with money all your life you might not understand the importantance of money. Don't throw away your hard earned money as you will, some could only dream of having the amount you waste daily. Have a good a sir. I'll see myself out."

Before going out of the door Yixing couldn’t stop himself from throwing out a last word out of shear vindictiveness.

"Oh and Mr. Do, consider those kisses as a tip to you. You are so fucking hot, not every day I get such handsome client."

With that he slammed the door and went his way to reach his house. He felt exhausted. He needs to sleep. He can think everything else in the morning. 

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠ 

It’s 10 am. He is in his office and still he is not able to concentrate on work since morning. It’s rare for him, extremely rare. He keeps getting distracted. He keeps thinking about last night. Frankly he should be mad, no one dares to be so rude to the Do Kyungsoo. But funnily, he is not. He is amused. He keeps thinking about Zhang, how idealistically fool that man is. Zhang is the type to get trampled on by the society. But he has Kyungsoo intrigued. 

The way Zhang got angry was both amusing and adorable to Kyungsoo. 

_ Cute. _

Also contradictingly the man has a body that just begs to be worshipped. Kyungsoo keeps getting flashbacks of their kisses and feels hot. He wants to ruin that man, ruin him till he can't take no more. The man's a prude though. Why does a prude works as an escort is beyond Kyungsoo's imagination. That man has Kyungsoo intrigued and he just wants to mess with him some more. 

"Sehun"

"Yes Mr. Do"

"I need a thorough background check on escort Zhang by tomorrow night."

"Understood sir."

"And Sehun, set me up on a date with an escort on Saturday night. Make sure the escort is Zhang and no one else."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I am back with another chapter. At first I thought I will make it a two shot, but the story will have one or two more chapters. I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know how you like it. 😊

Rarely life is fair to anyone. Yixing knows that very well. But Yixing wonders what did he do for it to be downright malicious to him. He wonders how badly he angered the almighty for his life to turn into a comedy and documentary.

Yixing had forgotten about the incident after the initial scare he had gotten in the morning after. He had made himself believe that people like Zhang Yixing are insignificant to people like Mr. Do. So he was sure that he will be forgotten about and his life would go on as normal. But who would have known that the bastard Do was vindictive as hell. Was he planning to destroy Yixing's life? Hah! Who's gonna tell Mr. Do that Yixing's life is already in ruin, there is nothing left to be destroyed. 

Yixing got the biggest shock of his life when he knew about the second date Mr. Do had asked with him. His boss had been ecstatic, telling Yixing loftily that he had always believed that Yixing could catch the big fish easily. His jovialness turned sour when Yixing refused to go on the date though. His boss was livid but Yixing didn’t want to back down. Only the threat of getting fired made him accept to go to the date.

Yixing is scared shitless. He doesn’t know what awaits him. But he just hopes that he doesn’t turn into a number in the statistics of lives ruined by the hand of Mr. Do. 

Yixing can even imagine how that would be like. Him in ripped dirty clothes living in a cardboard box with stray cats. And if he is lucky enough the love of Mr. Do's life will come to him with some money, apologise to him on behalf of Mr. Do and ask for him to forgive his/her love. Just like those soap operas. Sigh. He hopes he gets the later outcome if he gets ruined by Mr. Do. 

  
  


♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠ 

This time Yixing finds Mr. Do already seated in the table when he enters the room. Sitting elegantly sipping wine exuding the aura of elegance. Yixing wasn’t expecting Mr. Do to be here yet. He thought he would have to wait like last time. He felt he wasn’t ready yet, he would've liked some time alone in here to settle himself before being face to face with Mr. Do. 

He took a deep breath and strided into the room. He took the seat opposite to Mr. Do without any delay.

"Why did you ask for another date?" He asked without any preamble.

Mr. Do smirked and took his fine time to answer. He took a sip of the wine languidly. Yixing was getting extremely miffed. He was seething about being ignored when he heard the light chuckle from Mr. Do. Looking up he noticed Mr. Do observing him.

"You are not much patient are you?"

"I am, where I need to be."

Yixing didn’t expect the outright laughter that came out from Mr. Do. 

"Haha. So much more talkative than the first date, aren't you? Were you playing coy all that time?"

Yixing gaped at the man feeling incredulous. Does the world of business make people so suspicious about others' motives? Yixing didn’t have the energy to give a f*ck about it now.

"My question was simple Mr. Do. I am merely curious. After what happened last time I didn’t think you would even want to see my face in the first place."

The amusing smile on Mr. Do's face felt sarcastic to Yixing. 

"You're quite straight forward I see. Fine then I will not loiter anymore. I have a proposition for you."

"What kind of proposition?" Yixing kept a blank face while asking. He prayed that his fear and anxiety wasn't showing on his face. He didn’t want to show his weaknesses to anyone. Least of all Mr. Do.

"Be my boyfriend"

"WHAT" 

Yixing wasn’t expecting that at all. He got dumbfounded. He couldn’t make sense of it at all. What was Mr. Do thinking? There must be some evil motive behind it, right? Now look! The bastard Do even made him paranoid. But he was justified to be paranoid in this situation. 

Mr. Do kept looking at him with that infurating smirk on his face. Yixing wanted to slap it off his face so much. He would've done it too, if he wasn’t frozen with shock.

"Cute." The melodious laugh from Mr. Do was making Yixing even more nervous. He didn’t know what to do at the moment. 

"Don’t get so afraid Zhang. It's merely contract based relationship. In other words you will be my fake boyfriend." 

Mr. Do slid a file infront of Yixing and kept talking. 

"Here is the contract, please thoroughly read the terms and conditions. You can add some points of yours if you want but I have to agree to it first. Go through it well and if you agree to it we will sign the contract to seal the deal."

Yixing was confused, everything was happening too fast for him to process. He had too many questions. 

"What made you think I would even think about agreeing to it in the first place?"

"Aspiring musician on the brink of bankruptcy. Pretty much sums up your life now doesn’t it Zhang?"

"How…… how did you know?" 

"I have my resources. You don’t have to worry your pretty little head over the hows. Just know I am making you a deal that will change your life for the best should you agree to my proposition."

Yixing looked down at the file. It felt like it was glaring at him back. Should he take a look? He was curious but was these all worth it? Yixing wouldn’t know if it is or not if he didn’t even take a look. Finally his curiosity won the battle.

Yixing went through the contract as carefully as possible. According to the contract Mr. Do wants him to act as his boyfriend in the eyes of public and escort him to every social event Mr. Do asks of him. He is gonna be paid hefty for each date, the sum ten times more than what the Exotic offered. Nothing sexual will be initiated if it is not consensual, and even that will be heavily compensated. 

It is a great offer, Yixing had to admit that to himself atleast. The only down side being Yixing having to be on constant back and call of Mr. Do. Also another concerning thing is that he has to drop his job at the Exotics. 

The contract is initially 6 months and can be extended with mutual agreement. The contract can be broken any time by any of them with 15 days prior verbal notification. The contract looks really tempting. But the problem lies on whether he should trust Mr. Do with this. Is this some kind of trap Yixing should be careful of? And why even him? Yixing ponders while biting his lip.

"Mr. Do but why me? You can have anyone you want. And with your look I don’t think you will even have a problem to get a real boyfriend. So why all these?"

"My reasons for not wanting a real boyfriend now shouldn’t be your concern. But regarding why I chose you, it’s because I liked your honesty. I need someone who is extremely honest and not greedy for this job and you make the cut. Think about it if you need to, take the file with you. Here is my secretarys' contact card, if you decide to take the offer give him a call."

With that Mr. Do let him mull over the offer. The dinner that day was even more silent than the first date. 

  
  


♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠ 

  
  


"Sehun, did Zhang contact you?"

"No sir, he hasn’t yet." 

It has been 10 freaking days and Zhang hadn’t contacted yet. This is ridiculous. Kyungsoo has never felt so disregarded all his life. How dare that man. Who in their right mind doesn’t grab such lucrative offer as soon as they are offered. But to think about it Zhang doesn’t seem like he is in his right mind. Maybe he forgot about it or he had lost the contract somewhere.

Urgh. Kyungsoo can't take it anymore. He needs to know. 

"Sehun, send people to grab Zhang and bring him to my place. No excuses, make sure he is there by 9."

"Understood sir"

This is why Kyungsoo liked Sehun so much. He does what he is told to do, no questions asked. With a satisfied smile Kyungsoo got back to work.

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

Yixing was scared when two men came out of nowhere, grabbed him from his way to home and dragged him to a car. The whole ride he was petrified. He didn’t know where those men were taking him, why were they taking him. They weren’t answering anything and they were too scary for Yixing to try to escape. 

But when the car stopped infront of Mr. Do's building and he was led to his penthouse, he became livid. He should've known the devil was behind all this. 

Yixing gave the best glare he could master when Mr. Do answered his door. 

"Ah Zhang you look quite scary with that glare on your face, where these men too rough with you?" 

Yixing just glared more while Mr. Do laughed. Mr. Do quickly dismissed the scary men and led him inside.

"Why did you kidnap me?"

"Ah. Isn’t that a little too harsh of you. Those two men would be hurt if they heard that. They were kind enough to escort you here. Come sit down" 

Yixing was irked and exasperated but the relief that came over for actually not being kidnapped made his body sag. So he took a seat without complain. He made sure to keep a great distance from the couch where everything went down that night. 

Mr. Do seemed to have noticed that and chuckled.

"I wouldn't do anything to you Zhang. Relax."

Yixing wanted to answer "he wouldn’t know that", but still kept mum. After a period of silence that felt like forever Mr. Do started. 

"You haven’t let me know about your decision yet."

"Me not contacting you for 10 days should let you know the answer." 

Silence…...

"What are the reasons for your refusal."

Yixing didn’t think he would be asked about that. He didn’t know how to answer that but he decides to be as honest as possible.

"The contract is only for 6 months and according to the contract I have to leave my job for it. Despite the handsome pay, my future is uncertain after the contract ends."

"You know you can lose your job at this very moment if I want, right?"

"Very much. But I thought you said I have a say?"

"Hmmm. Okay, I'll make sure you can get back to work there after the contract ends. If it’s all….."

"How do I know if I could trust you?"

"All the terms and conditions including our last deal will be in the contract paper. After we seal the deal, legally I will have to abide by it."

"Yes, But Mr. Do can bend law easily for such contracts."

"True. But I won’t bother with such trivial things. Don’t worry. I am a man of my words."

After thinking about it for few minutes Yixing decided to take the offer. There’s nothing left to object anymore. 

"Okay then, I have no more objections. I'll sign the contract."

The smirk adorning Mr. Do's face is too much disconcerting. Yixing doesn’t know if he had made a big mistake or not. He hopes he just didn’t agree to sign his soul to the devil. 

  
  


♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

  
  


Signing the deal, getting briefed about his role by Mr. Do's secretary Oh Sehun, getting his wardrobe revamped by courtesy of Mr. Do etc all went out in a blur in a span of a week.

What Yixing understands from all of these is his life has been kinda relegated to as a sugar baby. Oh well atleast he gets to live his life more comfortably without having to do much. He just has to go to dates with Mr. Do here and there, enjoy the high class parties, pretend to love Mr. Do infront of snobby people and try to make good impression of him. 

A good side to it is, now he has more time to himself to create music. It’s quite ideal, if Mr. Do wasn’t so insufferable. Oh well. You win some, you lose some.

An added headache though was the etiquette classes he needs to take now. Yixing hates it. Yixing had complained about why he needed to take such classes when Mr. Do is not a royality. Mr. Do had simply answered that one doesn’t need to be royality to be couth.

That had hurt. But Mr. Do didn’t need to know that. Yixing just gave his concentration on learning without complain after that. Rich people are cruel, he needs to get used to that. 

He doesn’t meet Mr. Do much aside from when he drops off to check on his progress. So It's fine for Yixing. Mostly Yixing is helped by Mr. Do's secretary Sehun. He is a nice kid, though a little bit of a brat. Yixing likes him, he wonders how Sehun can cope up with someone like Mr. Do. 

Sehun though at first gave the impression of a total snob with his resting bitch face, but Yixing quickly realized that he is a good kid with well intentions. Successful at very young age to boot. Yixing is glad Sehun has been briefing him and he has to interact with Mr. Do as less as possible.

"Hyung, you will have to accompany Mr. Do on a date tommorow. It's a relatively small party but important guests will be there so try to give your best. It's the first time to be introduced as Mr. Do's boyfriend, first impressions matter alot in the bussiness world."

Yixing wasn’t expecting it to come so fast. He thought he would have more time to acclimate. It came too soon in Yixing's humble opinion. He oddly felt nervous. And did Sehun have to make him feel more nervous with those warnings. He is afraid he might make some blunder without even knowing. Also this is insane. He and Mr. Do haven’t even talked properly yet, they need to set a believable story. They need to be on the same page if they want this to work. 

"Sehun, could you please ring your boss. I need to talk to him."

"Why? Is anything the matte?" 

"No, I just have some concerns."

"Okay whatever. Give me your phone. I am gonna save his number in your phone. Contact him yourself. Some boyfriend you are, not having his phone number saved yet."

"Yeah, a fake one. Besides he didn’t give me his number."

"Hmm"

Sehun typed the number of Mr. Do and saved the contact name with nauseating amount of heart signs. Yixing just rolled his eyes at his antics.

Yixing gave the call as soon as Sehun handed over his phone. Mr. Do received the call after five rings.

" _ Hello. Do Kyungsoo speaking" _

"Mr. Do, it’s me Zhang Yixing." 

" _ Zhang…..how did you get my number?" _

"From Sehun"

_ "Hmm…..what do you need?" _

"Are you dumb?"

_ "Just go to the point Zhang. I don’t have time for childishness." _

"Fine. Sehun has just informed me of the date. But how do you expect people to believe us if we don’t come up with a plausible story of how we met and all."

_ "Hmmmm…..tell Sehun to take you to my apartment. We will discuss this after I return home." _

With that Mr. Do cuts off the call. Sigh. This man tests Yixing's patience to the extreme. 

"Sehun, Mr. Do asked you to take me to his apartment."

A low whistle came from Sehun.

"You two getting along swell I see." 

Yixing didn’t even deign to give an answer. 

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠  __ __

Kyungsoo didn’t think the work would take so long. It was 11 pm now and Yixing probably had left his apartment by now. He got so engrossed in work that he didn’t check time or his phone. Kyungsoo sighed and opened his door. Upon entering he found the lights on.

_ Odd. Did Zhang forget to turn off the light before going? _

Walking further in he noticed a slight figure lying down on the living room couch. 

_ Zhang……? _

Getting closer he saw Yixing sleeping on the couch without any care in the world. He looks so innocent like this. Zhang is beautiful but he looks ethereal now for some reason.

_ Hah. Looks better when his mouth is not running. _

Kyungsoo slightly caressed his face before nudging him lightly.

"Zhang wake up."

Groans came out from Zhang's mouth and…………… is that Zhang pouting? 

"Wake up already." More nudges. 

Zhang started whinning and talking gibberish. Kyunsoo found it really cute for some reason. It almost made him want to let Zhang sleep more but they had things to discuss. So he nudged Zhang more forcefully. 

"Wake up Zhang before I drench you with water." 

With a start Zhang sat up on the couch looking all confused. Sleep infused eyes and the bed head made him look really adorable. With a sigh Kyungsoo took a seat in the opposite cair and said,

"Zhang go fresh up. We have things to discuss."

Zhang nodded, rubbed his eyes and groggily started for bathroom. 

A grown man wasn’t supposed to act so cute. Especially no grown man acts so cute unintentionally. Sigh. Kyungsoo didn’t sign up for these much fluff. 

  
  



End file.
